Unity
by UsedtoEatAssThriceaMonth
Summary: The Multiverse was a big place, so it wasn't a surprise to most when blood was shed. They must Unite in these times of err and bring peace- "Or we could just kill all of them HELL YEAAAAHHH!" - Jaune-UTY-0019823


_What's that? You want to know?_

 _ **-[]-**_

 _In the beginning, there was no hope._

 _Five could traverse the multiverse._

 _Ruby._

 _Weiss._

 _Blake._

 _Yang._

 _And Jaune._

 _They interacted with their alternate selves, and the eventual societies rose from it. Although it wasn't the best, we worked together and sprang ourselves from the bottom of the food chain to the top._

 _But the betrayal was unexpected. We were too idealistic and Naive at that time, you see._

 _The four turned on us, lord. Forgive us, we could not fight back. They overwhelmed us and cut us down like stalks of wheat, placing the rest in the bitter home of slavery. I worked for them, but that isn't important. I can't-_

" _For a long four hundred years, their numbers dwindled until less than two million remained."_

 _They had lost. Despair and agony reaped the lands like a disease. Jaunes everywhere could no longer uphold their own souls. An ancient proverb said that hope was the brightest flames of all, but that Jaune,_

 _That Jaune was wrong._

 _Anger._

 _Fear._

 _Hate!_

 _They were the strongest flames of all! Together, they rose in unison against their tormentors with the heart of a million burning stars. On for a better future-_

 _But only for themselves._

JUN-AM-17456 and AM-19233 of the Armatus Mortem division gasped for air as their lungs could not hold more of it. Their thick beige-plate armor was heavy; it put sweat on the foreheads of all.

The deep, brown trenches of the last RW outpost on Borne was devoid of the smell of death. Occasionally, you could see the smell of cooked flesh from Arc bolts, but otherwise the distance between soldiers was quite had been separated from their squadron when the new orders had been given.

17456 gazed at the cloudless skies, but swallowed when he remembered that an Indigo-Class dropship was only miles behind them, firing endless rounds of projectiles at Weiss and Ruby ordnance.

The quiet duo crept up the trench, advancing to a hope of some sort of safe Haven. 19233 frowned. It was unusually quiet. Well, if you ignored the endless rain of explosions.

"Catch a cold yet?"

"Nah, but I heard Beckham got an infection and died." 19 replied.

"Fuck… and I thought we had actual healthcare."

"Don't blame em'! They couldn't get him to the hospital fast enough…"

The pointless chatter was interrupted by a war-cry from an equally lost Weiss (or, Walter, or Eiss, as it was a guy). 17's eyes raised in alarm and panic, but the pills he took 2 hours ago settled him down, and the soldier, with a quick and practiced motion, drew his weapon to block the strike.

W21 Rapier impacted against the standard issue chain-sword of the Arc AM division. 17 activated his defensive aura, and a soft glow hardened around the weapons. Eiss, or Walter, attempted to draw back, but it was all for naught as 19 fired his heavy assault rifle. Walter's (they settled for a name finally) aura and armor was pierced by ammunition of the highest caliber and velocity.

Bloodied remains of the man splattered over the battlefield, while the dirt attempted to swallow all of the blood up.

"O...kay."

"That just happened."

"I guess."

The two shared a short chuckle, but stared at the cold (excuse the irony) body in silence.

"This sword sucks ass."

True to his word, 19 couldn't help but agree. It was an age of improvisation, of course. The chainsword was a modified and mass-produced version of Crocea Mors' two-hander mode, shedding extra steel on its side to create the chain blade. Drawback was that it was way too fucking heavy for anyone to use effectively. However, its pure cutting power and endurance was not to be taken lightly.

"Why'd they give it to me, is the real question. I'm a fucking marksman... "

19 chuckled. "Hey, I don't command the insurrection."

The duo continued into an uncertain future, alone, but at least glad their fates belonged to themselves, and no one else.

 **/ Mission Report \\\\\**

 **Operation Tiger's Maw was operated by AM division under the command of JUN-AM-001 (Argentum Jaune) and JUN-AM-002 (Violet Jaune). The-**

 **For list of incidents, see-**

 **WARNING: YOU ARE ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS-**

 **Security breach response… Offline.**

 **Access Granted.**

 **Incident 5: Rifleman 17456 and 19233 of the AM division were separated from squadron 12 for unknown reasons during their orders to take down a RW artillery bunker. According to 17456's logs on his armor, 17456 and 19233 attempted to contact their squadron using a RW communications [Censored]. 17456 and 19233 were discovered by several RW troops shortly after contact and overwhelmed, causing the operator they were attempting to contact to believe the soldiers in need of a bombing at their location.**

 **Parts of 17456's body and armor (nearly intact, standard issue model 19-X) were recovered. There are small pieces of what is presumed to be 19233's armor, although his body was never recovered. Statuses downgraded to KIA, funerals held at [Censored].**

 **-[]-**

 **Hey guys! This is a small sampler for a story in the future. How did ya like it? If you didn't understand, it's basically the multiverse at war. The sides are Jaune vs. RWBY.**

 **Please, tell me what you think, any kind of criticism or thought is helpful if any of you want to see this become of a full story.**


End file.
